


[Podfic] Just to Keep It

by idellaphod, sophinisba



Category: The Hours (2002), The Hours - Michael Cunningham
Genre: 1950s, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fertility Issues, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Literary References & Allusions, POV Minor Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Queer Themes, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: What Kitty thought of Laura's kiss.
Relationships: Kitty (The Hours)/Original Female Character(s), Laura Brown & Kitty (The Hours), Laura Brown/Kitty (The Hours)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Just to Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the First! challenge at Voiceteam 2020, week 3. Thanks to my teammate idella for the lovely cover art! This seems to be the first The Hours podfic.

Cover by idella.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Just+to+Keep+It.mp3) | **Size:** 4.5 MB | **Duration:** 6:20 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
